Daughter Of Chaos
by MoonFairy
Summary: While taking a walk one night, Rika is attacked by a creature neither man nor animal, something else, and finds her destiny far greater than any human. Ryo/Rika.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
In the beginning of existence, there was only chaos. And out of the chaos formed a realm with no name, only identified as Dark Earth. With this realm, beings were created, with supernatural powers that ruled the realm, bringing with it both good and evil, as is the way of the universe.  
  
The beings could turn themselves into other animals; talk to inanimate objects, for the very basic of their belief was that everything has something living inside them, something that would be given the name soul.  
  
But being created from chaos led to a chaotic lifestyle, and soon, the goodness was almost wiped out of that realm, with so few left having it.  
  
And because of that, another realm came into existence, but it did not posses the same chaotic gene as the other realm. Soon this world triumphed as the superior of the two realms. This realm was soon called Earth. And the beings living on it came to be called homo sapiens, humans.  
  
The humans did not rely on the earth as their counterparts did; they relied on their minds and technological skill. And from that skill a third realm was born, one with artificial intelligence. This realm came to be known as the Digital World, its inhabitants, beings called Digimon.  
  
Unknown to most, people pass through each of the worlds, each interacting with each other.  
  
But unknown to most, the beings of the first realm resented being replaced with another, and look to destroy it. But for most of the populace of all three realms, it is just a task to survive day by day.  
  
And soon one girl will find her destiny interwoven expertly with all three realms. One as a Tamer, another as a normal child, and the third, her destiny as the greatest Priestess Of The Realm in the last.  
  
But this was unknown to her, until now.  
  
  
  
I love this beginning!!! Sorry but I had to say that!! This is a Rika/Ryo fic, cause that is the greatest couple, besides Mimato!  
  
MoonFairy 


	2. Emotions

Rika walked briskly down the path, tugging her coat more tightly around her. She couldn't understand why in the hell had she decided to take a walk, especially one at freezing cold temperatures at 9:00 at night. Kazu was right, she was crazy.  
  
Rika bowed her head against the wind, shivering slightly; her leather jacket did nothing to protect her from the wind. She had no reason to be out here, she was totally insane. Or maybe she just couldn't get her thoughts to settle. Or keep them off another Tamer.  
  
Rika frowned, just because she was more open did not mean she felt that some of these emotions were proper for her. The ice cold "Digimon Queen", that was she, not the confused 17 year old, and her emotions. Life was not fair sometimes.  
  
Rika sighed and kicked a stone in her path, and looked up at the stars, and was suddenly reminded of sparkling cobalt blue eyes looking down at her. She snarled, she wished that these stupid emotions plaguing her would just go away. She new for a fact that the 21 year old Ryo Akiyama would never look at her the same way he did all the other girls. No guys would look at her that way. No guys would ever look at her the way Takato looked at Jeri, or Henry with his girlfriends. It seemed she was destined to spend the rest of her life alone, and unloved.  
  
Ryo could never like her, the Legendary Tamer had probably half the population of Japan's females after him, and he dated probably half that number in Shinjuku.  
  
Rika harrumphed, crossing her arms. Like she needed him, she didn't need anybody.  
  
"Rika! Hey!" Shouted a familiar happy voice.  
  
Rika turned to see Calumon, followed closely Impmon, the two had become inseparable, but both had become the closest to Rika.  
  
Rika smiled and swooped up the white digimon, who quickly found its place on top of her head.  
  
"Hey you two." Rika smiled, and looked down at Impmon, and he just smiled back. Out of all the Tamers, he trusted this human the best, and would do anything for her. But unlucky for Rika, he developed a somewhat paternal attitude for her, and was just too overprotective sometimes, but one thing Rika would never admit was that she liked being cared for.  
  
Impmon placed his hands on his hips. "Don't you think it's late, even for you?"  
  
Then he continued hurriedly, "It's not like I care for any stinking human, but..." He let the sentence hang, keeping his smile from widening.  
  
Rika grinned, and kneeled and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "I'm glad to know you care."  
  
Impmon eyes were wide, he never got used to the open touches of affection Rika gave him and Calumon, he knew that she would do it with no one else, and Renamon was not that type of Digimon. He did once glimpse a touching moment of Rika and Renamon hugging after Renamon had almost been deleted by the chaos. But neither human nor digimon were really a touchy-feely type of person/mon.  
  
"So, um, where's Renamon?" Impmon tugged on his scarf, not able to keep the blush down.  
  
The sides of Rika's mouth began to twitch, and she struggled down a smile, Impmon had developed a serious crush on Renamon, and the fox digimon did not know whether to be flattered or annoyed.  
  
"She's with my mom. It seems my mother cornered her and is trying to get in on when we first became partners, aside from the fact trying to get her to do a shoot with me." Rika sighed, "She never gives up, she doesn't get it that I don't want to be a model."  
  
Impmon patted her hand, and Rika stood up, almost knocking the small digimon off her head.  
  
Calumon's ear deflated, and Rika noticed it immediately.  
  
"Hey how bout we go and get some ice-cream?"  
  
"Yeah!" Calumon's tiny fist shot into the air, and he began to float beside the Tamer.  
  
"I want cookie dough, no rocky road, or how about moose tracks? There's so many good ones, I just can't decide!"  
  
Rika laughed, something she didn't do very often. Taking Impmon's hand, she walked on.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
Rika sat with a mug of hot coco in her hands, wondering how the digimon could even think of ice cream in the cold weather, but both were enjoying it immensely.  
  
Rika shook her head, she would never get it.  
  
An ear splitting scream swept through the air, and Rika jumped up, her hot coco spilling on the ground. Rushing toward the sound, not noticing the two digimon following closely behind.  
  
Rika ran deeper into the park, following her instincts. And when she came onto the scene, Rika could have gagged.  
  
A human, barely recognizable as a man, lay on the ground his body brutally ripped apart, only being held together by bits of intestine and skin. Rika's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and Rika held her hand against her mouth to keep from vomiting. Some creature was crouching over him; it seemed to be eating him.  
  
Rika's world went red with rage, this man had done nothing to deserve this fate, and yet he was killed to be a snack? Barely acknowledging of pulling back her fist, she slammed herself in the thing.  
  
It roared out, and Rika suddenly saw what it looked like. It was human in shape, but it looked like it was crossed with a tiger, strips ran over its body, which was vaguely male. Its extended teeth protruded over its lips. Shaggy fur covered its body, a tail whipping around its body in fury.  
  
It roared at her, lunging at her throat. Dodging and kicking her foot out, she hit it in the back of the head, sending it flying across the clearing. Lucky for her, after almost being kidnapped a couple years ago, her mother had hired the best martial arts instructors in Japan, and was adamant about her learning to actually fight, not any average fist brawl.  
  
The thing shook off the shock of being thrown, and back handed her into a tree. Rika hit the tree so hard, it dazed her, and she slumped to the ground. The thing crouched over her, and Rika had just enough time to move her head before it ripped out her throat with its fangs. The dagger edged teeth plunged into her shoulder, and Rika felt her world begin to go black, but not before she saw a clawed hand raise, and begin it's decent to tear out her throat...  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooo evil!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! If you want the next part out soon, REVIEW or I won't put the next part out for a very long time!!!!!!!!! May Ryo/Rika coupling live on forever!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing, this goes to the all the best Ryo/Rika authors out there, you'll be named in the next chap!!!!!!!! This was longer than the prologue so you better be happy.  
  
MoonFairy 


	3. Intelligence

"BADA BOOM"  
  
The usually small attack with the force of a firecracker, now had the destructive power of any military grenade.  
  
Impmon barely controlled his rage as he watched the creature fly through the air from the attack. Calumon ran to Rika, unsure what to do. Impmon placed himself between Rika and the monster, already summoning on more power to protect the Tamer.  
  
Rika felt the weight lift of her chest, but she still had trouble breathing. Her eyesight began to blur, shaping shifting together, the mark on her shoulder burning like fire.  
  
"Renamon" she whispered, and Calumon strained his ears to hear it "Renamon, help me..." With that, the Tamer's world was only black oblivion.  
  
  
  
Renamon sat across Seiko, Rika's grandmother, and was sipping her tea gently. Rumiko was frowning; agitated that she would not be able to get either Rika or her digimon to do a shoot together.  
  
Renamon had no emotions on her face, but her concern for Rika was growing. No matter how many times her partner had gone out for walks, she was never this late. A pain suddenly overwhelmed the mental link she shared with Rika, and Renamon felt Rika's call.  
  
The teapot shattered against the floor, as Renamon phased out of the house, going to her partner in need.  
  
Mother and daughter stared at each other, not fathoming the danger their daughter/granddaughter was in, but being able to sense something was terrible wrong Seiko ran to the phone, and began to dial.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Please get me Henry Wong, it's an emergency."  
  
  
  
Impmon watched the creature warily, watching it circle them. It opened it mouth slightly, and Impmon readied his power.  
  
"Move."  
  
Impmon felt his mouth drop open; he had not thought what-so-ever that the creature had enough intelligence to speak.  
  
"Move, I have no quarrel with you abominations." It repeated.  
  
"Me, an abomination? Look in the mirror, and there is no way to hell and back that I'm moving from this, you attacked an innocent man..."  
  
"No, not innocent, a rapist, I had ever right to his flesh, but the youngling challenged me over the right to kill the man. She may have had no idea, but she issued a Blood Dance, and none leaves until one dies, I have every right to finish what she started."  
  
Impmon felt sick, but he refused to leave his ground.  
  
"I am unable to comply with that. Even though she did not know, and you might have the rights by your laws, it is not mine, and I will not leave her." Impmon said, an air of maturity around his small figure.  
  
The thing nodded, "Your loyalty to the human is quite a feat, but I am held by law to finish this."  
  
Then it roared, it body began to ripple and it changed...  
  
...to a full grown male tiger, that of which was two times larger than any "normal" tiger. It had the same coloring, and had the same intelligent look to it.  
  
Impmon swallowed, but readied his stance. He looked back at Rika, hoping Renamon knew how much he loved her and how much he cared for Rika.  
  
Then a slight glow surrounded his body, and the tiger opened its mouth, energy shooting out, and an explosion rocked Shinjuku park.  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahaha, *giggle* I love cliffhangers!!! *another giggle* Read and Review!!! Ryo will enter sometime, K!?!  
  
If I forget anything remind me, and if you want me to redo a chapter just ask.  
  
Next time on Daughter Of Chaos: The other Tamers arrive to see Shinjuku Park almost totally destroyed a battle with Renamon and Impmon between the creature, who calls reinforcements, as Rika's life hang in the middle!! What are the Tamers going to do??? 


	4. MatchMaker: Henry Wong

Sorry, this is taking a long time, I've been busy with other things, oh well...  
  
Ok a friend of mine and I are working together, it's a DBZ fic, it's called Rising from Darkness, it's posted under Saiya-jin Hunter, he's a great author if you get past his annoying attributes *cough cough whiny cough cough* My summary of it is:  
  
Three genetic experiments created before Frieza was destroyed, they have saiyan genes spliced with other races, two find their way to Earth to be with other Saiyan's and to find out about their heritage. The other, under orders do to something much more sinister.  
  
Ok, my character is, in my opinion somewhat the coolest, She, Selena Anazasi, was the one created first. But isn't that what all authors think? Their character is cooler than someone else's? Oh well, who cares.  
  
  
  
Seiko slammed down the phone, and Rumiko looked up in worry at her mother.  
  
"He's wasn't there, no one was."  
  
Rumiko looked startled as Seiko began to dial once more.  
  
Henry Wong was currently with his fellow Tamers, all enjoying the close winter weather.  
  
Takato was talking to Jeri, each looking at each other adoringly, Kazu and Kenta were arguing over certain cards, and Ryo who was currently talking to his newest girlfriend on the phone.  
  
Henry felt a bit sad for his fellow Tamer, he could never seem to find the right girl, even when the one who evened him out perfectly was his best friend.  
  
Rika never really had a thing for him until the past few months, it was like she suddenly opened her eyes and noticed who he was, and not just the friend she found.  
  
To bad Ryo couldn't do the same.  
  
All the Tamer's had become best friends after Jeri had been rescued from the D-Reapers clutches, even though Rika still had her bouts of being a loner. It never lasted long, just a few Caramel-Marshmallow Milkshakes with Calumon, Impmon, and Renamon she would be herself.  
  
Even though, Rika and Ryo were closer than the other Tamers, they each knew the worst side of people, though Ryo hid it behind a mask of charm while Rika hid it behind a cold heart. They were perfect for each other.  
  
But for now, they were drifting apart, Rika with her insecurities of loving Ryo and Ryo with his insecurities of his relationships. So Rika had come to Henry for support, even though she would never admit it in the light of the day.  
  
Henry sighed, he really did not want to play matchmaker.  
  
Renamon was running and phasing as fast as she was allowed, fallowing the explosions from Shinjuku park. Jumping one last time she spotted Rika lying unconscious on the ground, Calumon hovering over her, looking quite terrified. But the smoke was too heavy to see anything else.  
  
Renamon kneeled next to her Tamer, a growl forming in the back of her throat, who ever did this would pay a heavy price, preferably with his life.  
  
The sounds of fighting reached her ears, and from the smoke burst a tiger, one that was to 'abnormal' for any real tiger, but to realistic to be a digimon, then after came....  
  
....Beezlemon....  
  
And Renamon didn't know whether to be glad or angry for him to take on the 'thing' alone.  
  
Beezlemon dodged another attack, aiming one of his more powerful attacks, more confidant in his abilities since he digivolved.  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
Thousands of tiny projectiles rained onto the creature, each cutting deeply into the being.  
  
Renamon dropped into a crouch next to him, eyes narrowed watching the thing thrash out in pain, easily avoiding the energy attacks brought on by the pain.  
  
If it had been any other time, Beezlemon might have gone either shy and stuttered but not now, not when someone precious to them lay unconscious, most undoubtedly bleeding slowly to death if the cold didn't get to her first.  
  
Renamon just stared at her enemy, not even caring at what she was going to fight him for, kill him for, only caring that he hurt her Tamer and he would pay.  
  
Both digital warriors readied their stances, and once again, the battle was renewed with even more frenzy.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes at the innocent displays of affection Takato and Jeri were showing, it was quite...amusing.  
  
Ryo had long since abandoned his cell phone conversation, and Kazu and Kenta had come to an uneasy truce, MarineAngimon making ever so soft pu's, and everything was well in the world.  
  
Not for long.  
  
The world suddenly exploded around the Tamer's as a large park of Shinjuku park went up in smoke, and all the Tamer's dove for cover in different directions, Takato covering Jeri, Ryo and Henry behind a news- paper booth, and Kazu and Kenta behind some trash cans.  
  
"Dude what was that?" Kazu yelled as the smoke began to clear.  
  
"Don't know, but we better check it out, Ryo use the cell to call our Digimon, their out my family's bakery helping my dad."  
  
Ryo nodded in affirmation to Takato, already dialing, but to all of their surprise, Guilmon, Terrimon, Cybermon, and Guardramon appeared around the corner, all having spot their Tamer's by Cybermon's advice.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow, and Terriermon flipped an ear out of his face.  
  
"Rika's mom called, she said Rika had gone out for a walk without Renamon, but when Rika hadn't come home, something provoked Renamon in leaving the house, so she asked us to check it out."  
  
Takato and Henry looked at each other, both of their eyebrows raised, both thinking.  
  
"Hey dudes, you think Rika had something to do with that freaky explosion?" Kazu questioned, and every Tamer looked at each other, and headed strait for the park.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Renamon jerked her head around to see Rika's friends, Jeri already at Rika's side, concern over her falling friend.  
  
"Oh my God, Rika!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dude, is she alright?"  
  
"We need to cover that wound!"  
  
Ryo clenched his fist as he saw Rika's drawn face, pale, almost white, her shivering form. Rage began to build in him and what scared him the most, he didn't even know why.  
  
"Who ever," He growled, "Did this is going to pay."  
  
Cybermon gave a feral grin, his Tamer was finally answering his blood lust. His gaze turned to the 'tiger' creature, who was limping, and give small growls.  
  
It opened it's mouth once more, but it spoke, and only Beezlemon seemed to be the only one not shocked.  
  
"It seems that I am out-numbered for this battle. Beware younglings, for every warrior brought into the Blood-Dance, I will bring one of my own fighter's, but the girl is mine."  
  
The creature seemed to ripple with energy, and a portal opened, and it jumped through.  
  
All the Tamer's looked at each other, the sounds of siren's reaching their ears. Renamon picked up Rika, and faded in the darkness, the other's fallowing her suite.  
  
Ok so i changed some things, don't go get angry at me, the next chap should basically be the thing attacks again and secrets of Rika's family come to light, and Rika must make a decision that will affect everything around her...  
  
Ok I must warn, this is NOT focused on bringing Rika and Ryo together, it is just on Rika, but the Ryuki will be on the side, but won't come into affect until a lot later on.  
  
Am I making Rika seem to weak by having her out of commission?  
  
I wonder if Caramel-Marshmallow milkshakes would be good, it sounds good?  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
